Alchemy
Alchemy (錬金術 Renkinjutsu) is, as it is understood in the series is, the ancient metaphysical science/mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. This act is known as "Transmutation" (錬成 Rensei) and its sequence is usually described as: 1. Comprehension (理解, Rikai) - Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within. 2. Deconstruction (脱構築, Datsu Kōchiku) - Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form. 3. Reconstruction '''(再建, Saiken) - Continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape. History Alchemy originates from a man called Paracelsus a man who was born with the special ability to turn base metals into gold; it is said that after his death his body turned into '''Spiritrons (霊子, Reishi) which allowed scientists to transform matter, the ability was dubbed as Alchemy, scientists called the event the "Beginning of Alchemy (錬金術の始まり, Renkinjutsu No Hajimari)" where Paracelsus, the original source of all Spiritrons split into millions upon millions of Spiritrons himself, each separate one shaping the world by itself, and from there thousands of Spiritrons were created all of which, split into even more Spiritrons. The first type of Alchemy was called Formula Eltria (古代錬金術式, Ancient Alchemy System) which were techniques capable of breaking the creating and destroying matter, after Formula Eltria became more rarer the Modern Alchemy System (近代錬金術式, Kindai Renkinjutsu-shiki). At first, Alchemy was known to be relatively primitive, with most Alchemist being oppressed and feared- these "Old-Style" Alchemist used Atlas Tools, most commonly, Staves, in order to transmute materials, but upon the discovery that there was much more to Alchemy than originally thought, as it was capable of being branched out into being produced by the body and being produced by an item, along with countless other activation methods, Alchemy gradually became an everyday phenomenon. Overview Alchemy is a technique that aims at the study and manipulation of the flow of matter. The first families to use alchemy where the Zetarion, Draco, and Abraham families. The concept of Alchemy originates from a man know as Paracelsus's ability to turn base metals into gold and focuses mostly on the creation and use of matter. Known applications Alchemy include coining of Homunculus, reinforcing living or non living beings, the creation familiars etc. As such, Most Alchemist are not actually fit for direct combat, although that does not mean that they are weak. Those of the Association delve in the conversion of phenomena, applying it to the future. Their bodies are hereditarly frail, and their physical strength are below average. Differing from the original source of alchemy, the pinnacle of their work is creating a miracle by seeking out the optimal future. The proper application of this craft not only requires the user having Ley Lines (レイラインス, Rirainsu) and a full understanding of chemistry and the Alchemical Theory, but also a sort of natural talent towards recognizing and manipulating the physical objects with energy, which require uncommon levels of intelligence and aptitude. Those remarkable individuals capable of studying and practicing alchemy are known as "Alchemists (錬金術師, Renkinjutsushi)". There are many paths by which alchemists can transmute the various substances of the world, with some alchemists being said to transmute by way of the Four Classical Elements (Water, Earth, Fire and Air) and some by way of the Three Essential Principles (salt, sulfur and mercury), but the basic tenet at the very foundation of alchemy is that nothing can be created from nothing. Conservation Of Mass The mystical practice of Alchemy to create objects out of raw matter or turn one object into another is widely believed to be capable of anything - indeed alchemy is often viewed as magical or miraculous by those unfamiliar with the craft - but it is a science and as such is subject to certain laws and limitations, all of which fall under the concept of Conservation Of Mass (質量保存, Shitsuryō Hozon): "mass cannot be created or destroyed only transformed, that is the law of Alchemy". In standard practice, Conservation Of Mass is separated into two parts: * The Law of Equivalent Exchange '(等価交換, Tōka Kōkan) The primary rule of Conservation Of Mass. In order to create something, another object must be given as a price. The base of all Alchemy is the use of matter to produce something that either already exists or can exist. * '''The Law of Natural Providence '(自然の摂理, Shizen no Setsuri) which states that an object or material made of a particular substance or element can only be transmuted into another object with the same basic makeup and properties of that initial material. In other words, an object or material made mostly of water can only be transmuted into another object with the attributes of water. Ley Lines '''Ley Lines (レイラインス, Rirainsu) are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and what qualifies a person to be a Alchemist. Their normal functions are to act as paths to connect the wielder to the world normally they would be uncontrollable, but humans learned how to control it and use it to perform Alchemy. They are that which connects the material world to the astral plane, the paths which connect to the world. If Spiritrons are the force that actualize the rules of a Alchemy system, then the Ley Lines are the pipelines that converts Spiritrons and transmit that energy from the Alchemist to the system. Ley Lines reside within the Alchemist’s soul, and what is found on the body is just a physical expression of them that stretches itself throughout the body in a fashion similar to the nervous system. They are composed of core components, which are the actual Lines so to say, and bypasses that connect those components to the brain. Ley Lines do not change and once damaged they cannot be repaired. Because organic activity is necessary for the operation of the lines, it is a common mistake to think that they are literally a part of the Alchemist’s body. There are rare occasions in which the Lines continue working even after the practitioner’s body has ceased all vital functions. In these cases, destruction of the brain is necessary to stop the Lines. Their Quality and Quantity often varies between Alchemist. As like any other organ, the number of Ley Lines that one possesses is determined at birth and cannot decrease or increase naturally, meaning that those from older lineages will be more powerful. When overused Ley Lines began to overheat, and causes the Alchemist to pass out, and the Alchemist has to rest to regain Spiritrons in order to return the lines to their original temperature. Alchemist An Alchemist (錬金術師, Renkinjutsushi) is one of the many remarkable individuals capable of studying and practicing Alchemy. As the craft of alchemy requires a full understanding of chemistry, physics and ancient alchemical theory, alchemists are closer to scientists than magicians, but the ability to perform alchemy is also tied to an ability to be born with Ley Lines (レイラインス, Rirainsu), so a normal scientist can become a alchemists merely by studying. Alchemist are often affiliated with the Alchemist Association (錬金術師協会, Renkinjutsushi Kyōkai), where they can take on Jobs as a source of personal income and adventure; and practice the Alchemical talents. Though essentially scientists, alchemists' abilities are incredibly practical and can be applied to the simple enhancement of normal life in the form of quick, relatively effortless repair of objects that ordinarily take a good deal of time and energy to fix. As such, alchemists are revered as productive members of society and hold the concept of Be Thou For The People as their unofficial credo. There are three main types of alchemists: Official Alchemist (公式錬金術師, Kōshiki Renkinjutsushi), Dark Alchemist '(闇金術師, ''Yami Renkinjutsushi) and 'Independent Alchemist '(独立の金術師, Dokuritsu No Renkinjutsushi). Official Alchemist are those who are a part of the Association, take on legal jobs and practice their alchemical talents. These are the Alchemist people tend to look up to, with the most famous of them having the chance to be featured in the 'Alchemist Magazine '(錬金術師雑誌, Renkinjutsushi Zasshi). 'Dark Alchemist '(闇金術師, Yami Renkinjutsushi) are Alchemist who are either former members of the Alchemist Association, who are not acknowledged as such by the Alchemist Association, having lost their rights due to crimes, or Alchemist who have never been affiliated with the Association in the first place. Alchemist Ranks An Association-based magician is official ranked according to their skill and number of Ley Lines using a '''Alchemist Rank (錬金術師・ランク, Renkinjutsushi Ranku); which is the scale used by the Alchemist Association in order to gauge the sheer power of a Alchemist, and thus their competency. The Alchemist Rank is either indicated through the Alchemist’s personal feats, or by the Alchemist Association setting them up with a Ley Line Finder (リーラインファインダー, Rirainsu Fainda); a floating device, which encases a small, blue orb, the primary function of which is to determine the amount of Ley Lines a person possesses through an endurance test. through the use of numerical symbols. However, this method is known to be relatively flawed, as raw power should not be taken as an indication of a Alchemist overall energy output or their ability to defeat enemies in combat. Due to a Alchemist Rank, a Alchemist is put into four power grades; "Normal Alchemist" (通常錬金術師, Tsūjō Renkinjutsushi), who are just average, "S-Class Alchemist" (Ｓ級錬金術師, Esu-kyū Renkinjutsushi), who are elite Alchemist, and "Ten Saints" (十本聖人, Jupponseijin), one of the strongest Alchemist on the continent. From here, the ranks are further subdivided into three specializations: Ground Combat (陸戦, Rikusen) ranks are assigned to Alchemist who are trained in ground combat and pass appropriate examinations; Air Combat (空戦, Kūsen) ranks are assigned to aerial Alchemist who are trained in aerial combat. Finally, Composite (総合, Sōgō) ranks are assigned to Alchemist who specialize in supporting roles instead of combat and to those achieving high Alchemist ranks due to Alchemy which is exclusive to them. Some Alchemist have unique classifications; Tristan Bordax has been called a "Blacksmith Alchemist" (鍛冶屋の錬金術師, Kajiya no Renkinjutsushi) who focuses on creation of Atlas Tool or normal weapons; though there's no formal classification according to a Alchemist. Resistance Resistance '''(耐錬金術, Tairenkinjutsu) a power inherent of anyone with Ley Lines, the capacity to resist techniques which aim to control the target by the spiritual medium (those among the lines of sleep, illusion, paralysis, and coercion). By circulating Spritrons inside their Ley Lines, one can reject outside Spiritrons that tries to invade his/her self. Therefore, it is possible to disrupt a technique before it can complete itself. A very efficient form of defense, it makes it difficult to affect even lesser Alchemist. Also, those who are not Alchemist but still possess Ley Lines may unconsciously protect themselves like this. Because of it, most Alchemist use techniques capable of physical interference rather than just spiritual ones. However, what is being rejected is the Spiritrons, the technique itself is not nullified. A technique that has already been completed and is manifesting its effects cannot be cancelled like this. Breathing '''Breathing (呼吸, Kokyū) is a key concept in Alchemy and Martial Arts. Though mainly affects one’s physical fitness, it also plays a role in the strength of their Ley Lines. The act of absorbing Spiritrons through breathing in and releasing purer Spiritrons through breathing out. The acts of inspiring, expiring and everything in between are part of a process that allows one to take in or release the Spiritrons. The Alchemist whose breathing, movement, body and very existence can cause nature interference are beyond that. An example would be the Garnard family practice of banishing evil spirits and other unnatural forces by just clapping. However, this particular skill is something that takes a lifetime to learn. Not valued by most Alchemist, but among the teachings of the martial artist, the techniques of breathing and walking are high-level secrets that can’t just be imitated or easily learned. Therefore, Breathing schools always search for at least one individual capable of mastering them in a generation. Sometimes however, there are those who are simply born with the “proper way of breathing”. As a result, their own body acts as one pure, natural Ley Line. Those humans can reproduce greater mysteries than the Alchemist without knowing anything about Transmutation. When found while still on their childhood, they are treated as holy children or prodigies and usually take in by those who follow the supernatural path. Still, there are cases of those who grow up without learning about their true nature. Alchemy Mechanics And Physics To utilize Magic, a Mage must use Ley Lines (レイラインス, Rirainsu) in their body. Ley Lines are the source of Power for all Alchemist, it is composed of Spiritrons (霊子, Reishi), which is the term coined to name particles of the world. Spiritrons dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Spiritrons are the source of Alchemy for all Alchemists; and every Alchemist has a container inside their body that determines the quantity and quality of their Ley Lines. If the Ley Lines overheat and the Alchemist passes out, Spiritrons will come from the atmosphere and enters the Alchemist's body and after a while, their Ley Lines will be restored to their original temperature. Spiritrons has near-zero rest mass - though, like any particle, its mass increases to reflect its potential or kinetic energy - and can carry either a positive or negative charge. In order to perform techniques, a Alchemist derives the power necessary from two sources: their own body's Ley Lines (レイラインス, Rirainsu), and the atmosphere. A Ley Lines is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special set of lines in a Alchemists, that absorbs Spiritrons and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into the Ley Lines which the user can project through the by Transmutation Seal '''(錬成陣, Renseijin) that form when casting- the Transmutation Circle are a visible manifestation of Spiritrons being collected by a Alchemist when performing a technique. If the Ley Lines start to overheat, Spiritrons will come from the atmosphere and enters the Alchemist's body and after a while, their Ley Lines will be restored. Alchemical System The '''Alchemical System (錬金術式, Renkinjutsu-shiki) refers to the style and methodology of a Alchemist transmutation. The system utilized in the present day, being the Modern Alchemy System- Which originated from Formula Eltria, the very first Alchemy System; which was lost through time. Practitioners of different Magic Systems can be told apart from each other. # Modern Alchemical System (近代錬金術式, Renkinjutsu-shiki) the Modern Alchemical System is the most widespread Alchemical system of all; as Alchemy began to evolve, so did people's interest in the scientific art, and as such, the old Formula Eltria was "updated" so that everyone who could do it would take an interest in alchemist in the many centuries to come. The Modern Alchemical System is exceedingly versatile as it is streamlined and considered easy-to-use compared to Formula Eltria, where the alchemist was required to sacrifice physical might for enormous alchemical potential, but nowhere near as powerful as what was made before; being capable of being adapted and utilized for many a situation, whether it be offense, defense, maneuverability, and many recreational uses such as construction and healing. While vastly weaker in terms of sheer alchemical output and power than Formula Eltria, the Modern Alchemical System has so many other benefits that over time, Formula Eltria was forgotten by the masses. The Modern Alchemical Style is utilized by almost every known magician around three hundred years ago to the present day- the trio of Official, Independent, and Dark Alchemist all harness its power. The Transmutation Circle of the Modern Magic System resembles a proper circle, with concentric rings and squares inscribed in it- the Transmutation seal has numerous images symbolic to magic such as gemstones placed in the four cardinal directions emblazoned upon the seal. # Formula Eltria (古代魔導式, Fōmyura Erutoria lit. Ancient Magic System): The Formula Eltria alchemical system is the very first Alchemy style, having been founded by the creator of Alchemy, Paracelsus many millennia ago, as more and more discoveries were made, Alchemy began to evolve into the current state seen in the present day; Formula Eltria has been long-forgotten, with only a few in the current day and age still practicing it. Formula Eltria is a more "traditional" form of Alchemy, requiring a very specific body in order to harness to their fullest potential. Indeed, Formula Eltria's power comes from the fact that the user can break the law of Conservation of Mass being able to create and destroy matter, neglecting the physical might in order to balance their own powers; though in exchange, a user of Formula Eltria has access to overwhelmingly powerful Alchemy that makes them akin to a tactical nuke- the Formula Eltria was the culmination of all of the first era's Alchemical techniques, and knowledge it was the highest form of alchemy for the era. The Formula Eltria Transmutation Seal takes the form of a two-layered triangle which has four circles at its angles and the center. The outer circles contain abstract symbols, while the inner circle is inscribed with a cross; at the corners of the Transmutation Seal are the small Greek letters pi (letter), delta (letter), omega and nu (letter); the four phases of the moon are emblazoned upon the Transmutation Seal. Transmutation Transmutation (変換, Henkan) is the ability to transmute various physical or non physical materials. Transmutation is the first step to Alchemy, and sometimes mistakenly referred to as Alchemy, but they are two completely different terms. Transmutation can do things like manipulating the configuration of noble metals, while alchemy is the name of the technique that Transmutation draws from. The basic rule of Transmutation is that nothing can be created from nothing and anything transmuted must have some similarities to the originals. Transmutation can manipulate the object, by either adding one small bit of the material in order to take over the original, or just removing the material completely. Transmutation can also be done by just manipulation the material without adding or removing anything just changing its shape. In order to transmute anything the user has to have some understanding over the material that are being transmuted. Generally, most techniques which have been witnessed and recorded by officials such as Official Alchemist and the Alchemist Association (and it's many branches) are known to be graded in power on a scale from one to one hundred, with the former being the weakest and the latter being the most powerful. Each technique has its own grades- Alchemy in general do not share the same scale. The power of a technique relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell is capable of causing mass-destruction when used by an S-Class Alchemist as compared to the pitiful power it'd display if utilized by a Normal Alchemist. As a rule of thumb, spells of all shapes and sizes are accompanied by Transmutation Seals (錬成陣, Renseijin); they are the visible manifestation of Spiritrons being collected by a Alchemist when performing a technique; they are also accompanied by powered-up states. More often than not, a Transmutation Seal is composed of intangible energy in the form of a proper circle, with concentric rings and squares inscribed in it; while gathering Spiritrons to perform a technique, the Transmutation Seal spins at a varying velocity- generally, depending on the amount of energy released, the circle may spin faster or slower. However, these Transmutation Seals only manifest for the briefest of moments- once the Alchemist has completed the casting process of the Alchemy, they immediately vanish into thin air, signifying that the technique is ready to be let loose upon their enemies. However, with Transmutation Seal manipulation, the user is capable of forming their Transmutation Seals in the atmosphere, enabling them to induce a wide variety of effects by utilizing their Transmutation Seals for all sorts of purposes other than performing a technique. Atlas Tools Atlas Tool (アトラスの工具, Atorasu No Kogu) is a support weapon that a Alchemist carries as a alchemical artifact, they can be used to draw a users Attribute. There are two general types of Mystic Codes 1. The first type of Atlas Tools are used to amplify the users techniques or Attributes, to make it more powerful. Amplifiers are an orthodox Atlas Tool for support, that can be used for Spiritrons amplification or storage, prepared to strengthen a spell. 2. is the other type that have a predetermined usage. They are activated with the Alchemist’s Ley Lines and can perform a given techniques as long as it is supplied with energy. It becomes a Technique in itself. Their usage is unique, so they aren't really generic, but this also means they can be tremendously efficient in what they do. While Atlas Tools are typically used by inexperienced Alchemist to manage their alchemical talents, a lot of talented Alchemist are seen skillfully wielding such a weapon, using it as a medium of conjuring powerful techniques without frying out their Ley Lines. Atlas Eyes Atlas Eye (アトラスの眼, Atorasu No Me) grants the power to interfere with the world. Acquisition of Atlas Eyes happens when there is some sort of mutation in the Ley Lines located in the area around one’s eyes. Mutations like that can be done artificially through a process similar to forging a Insignia. It is possible to artificially manufacture Atlas Eyes by altering the Ley Lines located in one’s eyes. However, only Atlas Eyes: Binding, Charm and Replication types can be produced like this. On the other hand, while inborn Atlas Eyes are rare, there are known cases of it happening and they are said to be powerful enough to intervene in Reality itself. Attribute Attribute (象徴, Shōchō) is the starting point that defines one's existence and directs one's actions throughout life. It is the driving force from the inside of the Ley Lines that managed to stream out of the Source and take material form. The form it can take at times is that of a human being, and all humans match their actions to be in harmony with the driving force that originated them from the moment they enter into the world. These actions are more along the lines of an inherent compulsion that could be called a person's instinct rather than a conscious decision. If a person becomes awakened to their Attribute, it becomes nearly impossible to stray from their Attribute if it's even possible in the first place. It becomes an impulsive behavior one would follow as though it were an absolute order. The Dubois Family is able to awaken the Attribute of newborns, and Dr. Marshall is able to awaken an Alchemist’s dormant Attribute if they haven’t awakened it already. Marshall claims that death and Attributes are related, and his various experiments on death are used to further his knowledge on them. Under the system of Alchemy, Attribute are used to describe precise details about a Alchemist. Alchemist with an attribute that is strongly expressed outwardly are sometimes removed from the normal alignments and there are times that the Attribute itself becomes the alignment. Most of those Alchemist exhibit their talents as extreme specialists, allowing them to potentially reach higher grounds than normal Alchemist. Insignia Insignia (記章, Kisho) are the most important treasure of a lineage of Alchemist. Engraved on the body in a variety of shapes, most typically in a array, a Insignia is a series of Ley Lines that were given a more stable form in order to act as an archive of Alchemical capability. At some point of the Alchemist life, he will forge some of his own Ley Lines into the Insignia, store many, if not all, techniques that he learned in life and then pass it down to his successor. As the process repeats itself with each new generation, the older a lineage is, the greater the number of Lines forming the Insignia, and the greater the amount of knowledge stored inside it. It is the duty of any heir of a family of Alchemist to successfully expand and pass down the Insignia to the next generation. As the complexity of the Insignia increases with each new generation, the techniques stored inside them become more stable and easier to activate. As long as the insignia is completely integrated with the Alchemist' body, he will be able to cast any technique recorded in the crest, even if he himself never had the chance to learn it properly. All he has to do is to activate the Insignia just like he would do to a normal Ley Lines (by running Spiritrons inside of it), find the technique stored inside and activate it with its relevant Alchemical process. Furthermore, it is possible to use it to support the Alchemist' regular Alchemy and, whenever the Alchemist gets heavily injured, the Insignia is capable of keeping him alive for as long as there is still Ley Lines inside his body. Location of the Insignia varies: Iris Eifford has hers on her right arm, while Darnic Zetarion had his on his back. 13 Fundamentals The 13 Fundamentals are the 13 classes which transmutation is classified into. The 13 fundamentals each have their own strengths and weaknesses, making none stronger than the other. Skill in at least 4 of them are required in order to pass the academy. The 13 fundamentals include. 1. Material Alteration (材変, Zaihen) involves techniques that transform the properties of an material. These include most technique that an alchemist can learn and as such it is usually the first taught to any alchemist. Material Alteration includes the widest variation of techniques. Material Alteration is not just limited to physical materials it can also transmute non physical materials such as Spiritrons or gravity. 2. Mental Interference (心妨, Shinbo) techniques that transmutes some sort of effect on the target’s mind. Unlike Material Alteration, the effects of Mental Interference are not physical, being only in the opponent’s mind. It is also mentioned that Divination (占い, Uranai) falls under this class. 3. Charms (魅力, Miryoku) is the most difficult Transmutation with the purpose of pushing a basis to the utmost limit. It is the foundation of all transmutation that enhance the existence of the target by pouring Ley Lines, but as no clear expression of how much it can be enhanced is defined, almighty charms are rare. It is the same as adding something to an object that is already complete, in case of failure the target will receive it as a poison. Success requires a good grasp of the inner structure to fill openings with Magical Energy. Reinforcing the purpose of existence would be increasing the sharpness of a knife, the nourishment of food, or in the case of a living creature, physical strength and durability. It is impossible to reinforce something vague. As living things will resist invasion of Magical Energy, reinforcing someone else is the hardest. 4. Bounded Field (結界, Kekkai) is a topographic type of Alchemy that consists in knitting a network of Spiritrons and spreading it on base area, such as a piece of land or a building, to create a mystic boundary line that separates the inside from the outside. By definition, it should not be possible to move them once they are set. An ideal Bounded Field is one that cannot be detected by anybody. On the other hand, a Bounded Field that can be easily noticed is seen as the mark of a third-rate. The strongest types of Bounded Fields can project the users inner world on the physical world. 5. Curse (呪法, Juho) Curses allows the caster to curse another person through either blood contract or transmuting the opponent’s body. When a curse spell is placed on one or more persons, a place, or an object, it is usually followed by some form of adversity or misfortune. 6. Spiritual Baptism (霊洗礼, Reisenrei) is the sole Alchemy that is permitted to be learned in the Church. The teachings of God are considered to be the greatest weapon against spirits within the systematic basis of their alchemy, so the chant is a key of providence that eliminates wandering souls with the holy words of the Bible. This form of alchemy is special among the other 13 because it only invokes Deconstruction and Deconstructs anything the caster deems as evil. It is the purification and elevating of a wayward soul through the teachings of the Lord by sending a ghost to its "throne". It is a miracle that has healed the hearts of many, so that is most likely the reason that it is the theory of alchemy with the most widespread theory. it has absolute power against spiritual bodies. 7. Familiar Spirits (使い魔, Tsukaima) are special assistants used by the Alchemist. Since it's natural for a alchemist to separate himself from society, the use of familiars capable of performing small, simple errands is considered orthodox. Although a different entity, familiars are seen as an extension of the Alchemist as there is both a mental and physical connection between the two. Familiars are created by the DNA of the alchemist. 8. Substitution (置換, Chikan) are techniques that allow the users to substitute one material with another material. Out of the 13 fundamentals this is the closest to Formula Eltria. Though anything that is substituted will suffer a downgration from the original. If used by a skilled Alchemist It allows them to displace the soul and consciousness of others into stuffed animals and other objects, replacing them with pseudo-personalities like those used in Homunculus. They can change the relations of door and windows in a building, allowing for them to be changed in an instant to confuse enemies. Displacing a portion of space can place hostile projectiles behind the enemy, allow for their own projectiles to change trajectory by shifting space, allow for them to have their limbs appear anywhere, and make their enemy's own sword swings hit them from behind. 9. Spiritual Healing (霊医, Reii) is a technique that heals through transmuting the casters healing factor, as in healing through the body rather than the medicine. It is a "curse" that can remove the infected part without using a single surgical knife on the body. 10. Puppetry (人形劇, Ningyougeki) are techniques that manipulate the human body like puppets. It also allows the user to create familiars out of the bodies of the humans. 11. Flowing Of Power (力の流れ, Chikaranonagare) techniques are those that deal with the transmutation of spiritrons or information from an object to another. Spiritrons released from Ley Lines normally cannot be exerted outside of the body because it immediately disperses, so it’s only usage is normally to be used for technique before it disappears. Some can store their own Spiritrons, Spiritrons of others, and "other things" inside other objects, allowing them to be kept for later usage. For the Garnard family, jewels provide great storage efficiency for spiritrons, while storing other things is more difficult. Another type of transference is ritual that allows the user to gain the knowledge of other people. 12. Restraint (拘束, Kōsoku) Supplementary techniques which can immobilize an enemy or have an effect besides a direct strike. They may seem subtle, but these techniques can give their users a tactical advantage when used properly. 13. Sealing (封印, Fuin) are a type of technique that seal objects, living beings, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Sealing can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone. The presence of a seal is marked by the appearance of formations of technique formula. Inner World The concept of a Inner World (内界, Naikai) is having one's personal reality materialized and projected onto reality following the World theory. The actualization of a Inner World is the result of switching the Self and the World while keeping the boundary the same. The size of the Self and the World is switched, enclosing the World in a small container while the Self is expanded. The contained World is the World Marble and the name of the theory. They will encase anyone within range, causing them to disappear from view. Magi are still able to feel the presence of the Bounded Field, and while they cannot be directly affected from the outside, a large burst of Spiritrons, such as the Mahabharata technique, may be able to disrupt them. The World constantly attempts to crush the unnatural bounded fields as they break the rules Gaia set on the earth, meaning that it costs a great deal of magical energy to construct one and keep it stabilized. This generally only allows them to be used for a few minutes, but given their powerful nature, that is likely enough time to properly utilize them; even the strongest Alchemist cannot maintain a Inner World for more than a 5 minutes. Each world has its own set of patterns and rules, which can be said to be an invasion of reality by the diagram inscribed on the soul, and as it is just one aspect put into form, the user cannot add their own will into the form of the barrier. Category:Techniques